When the Sakura Blooms
by taiki-kun
Summary: Sakura is being harassed by her boss, but what is hidden behind his mysterious frame...his red eyes and his smile? Is it something that will help Sakura's life become from hell to heaven or what? [SasuSaku]


_Author's Note:_ waiii, finally I pull myself together to make a SasuSaku FanFiction…so anti-SasuSaku fans should not read this…and I mean, it's not because this story is over-whelming 'fluffy' or that cuz please me, I hate too much fluffs too I just want to make this story dedicated to that special couple. And I'm sure there are a lot of you guys out there that _love_ this couple, nya? So please, read to your hearts content and hopefully whatever you don't like, I will accept and change. This story is AU for all you readers and yes, their will be _other_ couplings.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto the anime, and I _never_ will.

**When the Sakura Blooms**

**Chapter One – We Meet**

_I've tried so hard…to make myself feel better. But for some reason…I don't feel satisfied…why? Because my life is a living hell right now…especially with that bitch Ino-pig. Ugh, I hate her so much. She won't leave me alone about my forehead, not 5 years ago, not now. It's so fucking irritating, I know that I should cut back on the cursing…but my life has been horrible. I can't even maintain my rent for the apartment because of my job. I **hate** my freakin' boss; he's a pervert-bastard. He can't keep his hands off me and it hurts to even look at the place I have to to work…know the pervert is there! But I have to…Argh!!_

- Haruno Sakura

Sakura sighed as she walked down the steps of her apartment. The sun was barely shining in the sky and she was already awake. What time was it? – 5:00 a.m. Why was she up this early, and not sleeping another hour? Because of her manager, her retarded pervert manager who forced her to be at work at 5 in the goddamn morning _even_ though its business hour was 6:00 AM to 7:00 PM. Now why was that? Of course the 20 year-old knew why…who wouldn't?

For some reason, her boss had grown a 'fond'…more of an 'obsession' of her. Since the first day of her work, she knew that she was going to face hell. On the first day she stepped through the doors of **Dance Lesson Center**, she knew something was wrong. Of course, her instinct never lied to her…not before, not ever.

First it was the soft brush on the hand, but then it became the tight hugging…then slide of his fingers against her skin. After that, it became the groping, the touch on her private areas…and then threatening kisses out of no where. Before she knew it, he was all over her in the morning; forcing her to come earlier then usual everyday to please him before he fired her. She couldn't do anything against that, because she knew that this job was her only hope of surviving. So Sakura had to agree to the bastard…and since then, the girl regretted it so much.

Dance Lesson Center was a place where she taught young girls to dance. She loved dancing, and teaching. That was why she took the job…and was happy that the people accepted her application. But the pink haired girl never knew what she had to pay in return for the opportunity. The salary wasn't that much though…hell, after she realized their incomes she said she'd 'think about it' but after failure of finding another job…she had to take the dancing job.

'God…I wish a miracle happened…' Sakura opened the cold steel handle of the door and walked in. She approached the elevator and pressed Floor 5, where the Dance Lesson Center was on. It began to get uncomfortable, every time she stopped at floor 2…3…4…it was always this way. She hated what was going to happen once she entered that horrible place.

Sakura hated her boss's touch…his hand feeling her inner thigh as he forced his tongue inside her mouth. Once he was even daring to pull her shirt off and kiss the cloth of her bra…maybe trying to bite her nipple against the fabric…she didn't know. It hurt her to bear with this…but the young woman had to…to be able to pay her rent…afford food…whatever that helped her live on in this horrible life.

Once again, a sigh was heard. "I wish I didn't have to go through this…" Her soft voice turned into a low whisper.

The 'Ding' meant that she had arrived on the floor. "Here I go…"

--

"Sakura…" A slithering voice moaned out her name…a smile appeared on his face as the man appeared behind the door. "Good morning…" A very flat greeting, she told herself. "Hi," the girl replied back with a quiet face. Her eyes shot downward as she laid her bag down, and took out her dancing attires.

"How've you been since…last night?" A smirk was shown – '_Disgusting_,' she thought.

"I've been uh…alright…" The statement just gave out the uncomfortable position Sakura was in and her boss sighed. He leaned towards her, making her step back; back facing the wall. She knew what was next; it was a usual routine now and then,

He pushed his body against her, making the pink-haired dancer take a small gasp of air. Their body heat was sharing between the two bodies, and she could feel him tilt her chin up to look at him in the eyes.

His eyes were black…she was drowned in nothingness.

Pressing her lips together, Sakura focused her eyes somewhere else. 'I don't want to look at him…he disgusts me…'

"Now Sakura…don't be like that…you should be used to this. You know how much I love…your body. It makes me light on fire…this desire that overwhelms me," he told her in a low tone. His voice to any other girl was sexy…so was his appearance…any girl would shriek and daydream about being in his arms – but not Sakura.

She _was_ in his arms, but she didn't care. She didn't want to be in this bastards embrace, having him violate her body. She had given up on crying a long time ago because this…this man. He was the worst person she had ever met in her life, and she hated him.

He knew she wasn't listening to him, and so he sighed and smirked again. Those deadly smile only he…and one other could express. It wasn't a smile in the first place…it was something else. His index finger slowly left its position on her chin to move up to her cheek. It touched her lips, he loved her lips. He wanted to kiss those red desiring lips of hers…it felt so good.

Yes…lust was firing in his eyes.

Shooting a glance at the clock on top of the door, the manager smiled. It was 5:15, perfect. He had 45 minutes to swallow his desire, 10 more to get dress and make it seem like nothing happened between boss and employer.

"Sakura…you look hotter then usual, did you put on make-up?" the man questioned, but didn't let her answer as he crashed his lips against her. His lips crushed hers hard, and he let his hands wander her body. It chose to go under her loose t-shirt and he grabbed her right breast. Although the bra was her only barrier, he didn't care. Instead of taking it off, he pushed it down and then he let his fingers take over again. "Ahhh…" a soft muffle was heard in his mouth as Sakura groaned.

"Beautiful," He whispered as she looked at her face.

After a few minutes, he grew tired of kissing her and then lifted her shirt up, not over her head but only over her shoulders. The shirt rested around her neck as her bra was now wrapped around her waist.

He gave tiny kisses down her chest and onto her breasts. His hands were left jobless but then he realized what was entertaining for her…he was going to tease her.

Fingers excited, he let his hand brush down her thigh, then sliding down to her inner thigh. She was wearing a skirt, so it was easy for her to feel him. He rubbed his palm against her thigh and let a moan leave her mouth. Smiling, his eyes turned a dark red. "Sakura…do you like this?"

'Damn Sakura, say no!' Her inner self screamed at her. But really, Sakura could feel the lust flowing in her veins. God…this felt so good…yet…so wrong. He was using her for his desire, ego. And now she was falling for his trap. Suddenly she left like screaming, she had lit on fire. His finger was pressed against her wet spot… 'Is he going to rape me?!'

The good thing was; she was still wearing her panties. Unless he was going to take him off, but knowing him better…her boss wouldn't. They only had a few minutes left until everyone would appear for work and the students for the Dancing Center would show up.

Still…she couldn't help but let out a louder moan. She wanted to rock with his rhythm, the pulse of his index finger against her womanhood…oh god. It was tense, she could feel the heat. Her breasts and stomach were already wet from his saliva, and now she could feel herself…_panting?!_

She wanted him to stop, yet she didn't want the good feeling to go away.

Suddenly…he did stop.

A knock on the door was heard, though whoever it was did not dare to open up. "Um…Mr. Uchiha, it's me, Ruki. I just wanted to tell you that it's 6:00 AM and that do you want coffee or milk for your morning drink?"

**To be Continued…**

_Author's Note:_ Mr. **_Uchiha_**?! I wonder who it is…Sorry that I made Sakura a bit…vulnerable and bitchy in this fic…but I couldn't help it. Did I tell you that this chapter was a bit limey? Sorry guys! This is my first time writing something…that contains _lime_ or _lemon_ so I apologize. I really need a beta-reader, if you guys wanna help out…then e-mail me or talk to me through AIM and I'll send you the chapters so you can correct my horrible grammar _and_ have a sneak peak!


End file.
